


Patience

by purkledragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is not very virtuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

The day passes in as all do, in little increments of time. Hours, minutes, seconds tick away on the clock; it's the only way you know that the day is going by, watching the little hands move around the circle. Your clock watching starts as he leaves in the morning kissing you briefly on the cheek promising you this time he'll be home on the dot as he runs out the door.

No matter what you might do to fill your day, usually spent missing him, nothing helps the time move faster bring you closer to the time he returns. Television, games, chatting on line--your mind slips into a rut, nothing helps. And time goes by, but at it's own pace not yours.

At the time you know he's to be home, the hands continue to move going past and counting now how late he's going to be. It never fails. So the seconds become minutes that pass into hours--and there's no call. Would it really take that much time for him to let you know he's safe, that only work had once again taken over his mind and he was unaware of how late it was? You pick up the phone. It still works; the dial tone is there so you quickly hang it up once more. And you look at the clock.

Angry this time, you pick up the phone once more dialing his number ready to scream at him for making you wait again before you realize how much you'd sound like some lovesick girl who can't deal with being alone for a while. You check the answering machine, no messages. You go to the kitchen, make it half way and decide you will wait for him.

Looking at the clock again, you wait.

Three hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty seconds after he was to arrive home, he walks in the door already apologizing. You glare at him, barely hearing the words since you've heard them everyday since he took over at Kaiba Corp. so you could take a break.

"Am I always this late," you ask.

He shrugs, "Sometimes, but not always."

"Never again..."

Mokuba's smile is always worth the sacrifice to the company.


End file.
